


my god! these bitches gay! good for them!

by SkywardSaint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, comfort ship, keebo is doing his best, saiibo, sleeping, this is self-indulgent im being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardSaint/pseuds/SkywardSaint
Summary: just a little story about keebo comforting shuichi after a nightmare
Relationships: K1-B0 & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	my god! these bitches gay! good for them!

It was dark in the dorm room. It was way past 10 o’clock, who knew what time it was. All the robot knew was that it was very late. Keebo was laying in bed, cuddling with Shuichi. Though Shuchi is taller and a bit bigger than Keebo, he always insisted that Keebo would be the big spoon. Keebo’s heating function might be the reason for it, but it didn’t matter. Keebo’s thoughts were interrupted when he noticed that Shuichi was whining in his sleep and squirming around. He was confused, this has never happened in the past. Keebo simply held him tighter, assuming it wasn’t anything to worry about. Keebo settled for a bit until the wining got louder and was that… crying he heard? Keebo sat up out of worry and started to gently shake Shuichi.  
“Shuichi?! Are you ok?!” He whisper yelled. Worry started to fill his metallic body as he got no response, so he started shaking him a little harder. Soon Shuichi shot up off the bed with a deafening scream. Keebo flinced, unprepared for such a reaction. Shuichi was panting heavily and shakilly, his eyes wide with fear as he held himself tightly to stop his shaking. There were tears still streaming down his face.  
“Sh-Shuichi?! What happened, are you ok?!” Keebo did not get a response from the boy in front of him. He reached to put a hand on his shoulder but it was quickly batted away as Shuichi harshly flinched at the contact. They both locked eyes and stared at each other. Keebo noticed Shuichi looked like a scared animal, timid and ready to flee. What was happening? He was so confused. Shuichi’s breathing was starting even out a bit, but still was shaking with raw terror. He took a deep breath to steady himself and let his arms slowly fall to his sides.  
“I… I’m sorry Keebo…” Shuichi let out a shuddering breath.  
“Sorry for what?” Keebo was met with Shuichi shuffling closer, wrapping his arms around him. Keebo tensed up at the sudden affection, but did not fight it. He soon relaxed and returned the gesture, wrapping his arms tightly around Shuichi’s waist. Shuichi buried his face in Keebo’s neck (or at least tried to) as he started to cry again. Keebo rubbed circles in Shuichi’s back in an attempt to calm him down.  
“May I ask what happened, Shuichi?” Keebo inquired.  
“Nightmare…” was the only thing that Shuichi mumbled out in between his sobs. Keebo started to understand better and chose to not continue prodding at Shuichi’s thoughts as he concluded it would do more harm than good. He let one of his hands roam up Shuchi’s back and into his dark blue hair. Keebo started murmuring words of comfort, quiet “It's going to be ok,”’s and “I’m here,”’s. They stayed there for as long as they had to, until Shuichi’s crying had finally calmed down for what seemed like for good. Slowly they separated and interlocked their hands. Keebo raised one of his hands and cupped Shuichi’s cheek, wiping away the tears that still lingered. Shuichi placed his hand on top of Keebo’s and let out a shaky laugh. Keebo gave a small gentle smile seeing Shuichi calmed down and feeling better.  
“Are you feeling better?”  
“Better…” Shuichi’s grip tightened on the hand that wasn’t on his face. They laid down facing each other. Shuichi tightly wrapped his arms around Keebo’s body, which has started warming up again as he turned on his heating function. Keebo buried his face in Shuichi’s chest and let his ever restless mind go quiet, listening to Shuichi’s breathing slow and deepen as they both fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AUGH this is just a thing i wrote while bored in school so don't be too harsh on it it's not the best but oh well  
> anyways the comfort ship 💙


End file.
